


You're a couple right?

by Seidraikiri



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Multi, Short, swearing-hidan's here, zombie duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidraikiri/pseuds/Seidraikiri
Summary: It did make sense, he cared about Hidan. A little bit.





	You're a couple right?

The very question was abnormal. Deidara had suddenly decided that it would be a good idea to ask the Zombie duo if they were in some kind of relationship.

Because really, the two fought like a couple.

Sasori looked amused, as Hidan clutched his necklace and flailed. "JASHIN-SAMA! Why the fuck would I ever be with this heathen! Jashin would punish me! YOU'RE GOING CRAZY YOU FUCKING IDIOT."

Deidara glared, "You're the idiot, un." Kakuzu simply tried to focus on money that was to come. But he couldn't, "Don't sprout such nonsense."

It did make sense, he cared about Hidan. A little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop! New ship again.  
> CX Feedback is welcome!
> 
> It's rather short though...


End file.
